


【FF14同人】自设OC小说《抛锚》

by Murasa



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasa/pseuds/Murasa
Summary: 本故事是在FF14世界观背景下，加入了ABO设定的二次创作的作品，是个人随心之作。故事中的角色为作者创造的OC角色，而本文是作为OC故事主线本篇的延伸短篇。不过文章可以独立阅读，不需要读过本篇，请不用担心！文中CP种族是奥拉x奥拉，伪兄弟关系，互相间没有血缘关系所以不是真骨科。希望能得到读者的喜欢，祝愿大家阅读愉快！感恩您的支持！
Relationships: 奥拉x奥拉
Kudos: 8





	1. 另一种未来

群云感到很不安。  
作为一个omega，他开始怀疑自己是不是不具备对alpha的吸引力。  
“你一定是在和我开玩笑——”诗人好友对群云的想法感到很诧异，“你大概不知道有多少alpha虎视眈眈的盯着你吧。”  
“可是为什么波波他从来不碰我？”群云感到很沮丧，他不知道是哪里出了问题，“是不是他心里有别人了？还是他根本没想过和我……”  
诗人扶住额头，对眼前这个家伙有些无奈，“我很难想象博先生会不喜欢你……”你可能都不知道博先生私下处理了多少你的爱慕者，盯着你背影的眼神饥渴得仿佛下一秒就要把你吞下去。  
然而为了自己的安全问题，这些话好友并说不出口来。  
“可是每次给他暗示他都要躲的远远的！会有alpha不接受自己喜欢的omega的求爱的吗？！ ”群云感到委屈又愤怒，不由得提高了音量。  
诗人打心底开始佩服起了无时无刻不在承受群云这烦人脾气的博先生，啜了一口加冰的小麦酒忍下不耐提醒道：“你今年才刚满16岁。”  
“你看我都16岁了！他居然还不对我下手——”  
“可是你还没有成熟我的小祖宗。"诗人感觉十分头痛，"甚至连‘发情’的预兆都没有，还不到考虑这些事的时候！等到那一天来了你哥哥还没有行动那你就用你的小屁股去强暴他好了！ 没有alpha能抗拒你的发情期！ ”好友忍不住暴言出口。  
群云愣了一秒，随后露出了平时那样自信而嚣张的笑容，“你说得对！不愧是我最好的朋友！ ”他拍了拍好友的肩膀，一溜烟跑了个没影。  
诗人眼睁睁的看着这个前一秒还在沮丧的家伙亢奋的跑掉，还来不及出声问些什么。酒馆里的客人都向诗人投来了微妙的眼神，他不由得捂住了脸，。  
认识小龙崽这样的朋友实在是太丢人了。

博察兰先生接到了一个少见的长途任务，从伊修加德出发，待脚下的冰雪变成滚烫的沙粒，艾欧泽亚的一周已经过去了。也不知道家里的小龙崽怎么样了，他感到有些担心，但更多的是想念。  
从摇摇晃晃的轮渡上下来，博察兰婉拒了队友一起去喝一杯的邀请直奔家里，推开房门才发现屋里是静悄悄的。博先生觉得自己或许有些紧张过了头，大白天的时候，那个小龙崽指不定到哪闹腾去了，怎么会待家里呢。长途的疲惫与风尘仆仆让他决定清洗一下自己换一身衣服，没想到躺在床上便是无知觉的睡了过去。  
朦胧中，突然有一股子的酒气冲进鼻子，博察兰睁开眼睛便看到一脸委屈的熊孩子正骑在自己身上，有些摇摇晃晃的，不停的张牙舞爪。  
“怎么了？”博察兰没有感到生气，而是坐起身来询问道。  
“你回来竟然不是先等着我，而是睡觉！ ”小龙崽红着脸任性的抱怨道。  
“好吧，我错了。我应该先等到你回家。”博先生对小龙崽的无理取闹已经习以为常，无下限的宠溺让他立刻柔声的道歉，“想我吗？”  
小龙崽一头扎进博察兰的怀里，毛茸茸的粉色脑袋在颈窝拱来拱去，索取着alpha淡泊的气息，嘴巴上却十分硬气：“我才不想你，但是你肯定想死我了！”  
“嗯，特别特别想你。”伸手搂住求抱抱的小龙崽，博察兰十分认真的回答。  
小龙崽十分不安分的蹭着博察兰，逐渐的让博察兰感到有些不对劲。鼻翼间开始感觉到比以往更加强烈的omega信息素的味道，是青草萌芽倔强地翻开潮湿泥土的蓬勃气息，又如雨后空气里温暖水汽令人微醺。很难想象不知天高地厚的跳跳龙的气味如此温暖潮湿，让人不可抗拒。  
“你的发情期——”博察兰皱起眉头，推开了粉红色的小龙崽。  
小龙崽抬起头，眼里噙着水光，一言不发。  
一阵令人尴尬的沉默后，博察兰艰难地驱动被信息素铺满的舌头，“我给你准备了抑制剂，就在柜子里——”  
“你就想让那些东西陪我过一辈子？！ ”小龙崽仿佛被踩到了尾巴一般炸了起来，“你就这么不想标记我吗！ ”  
博察兰感到头疼，房间里逐渐弥散开来的西风温暖的味道让他有些控制不住自己，声音逐渐发紧，他的喉结微动，语调越来越低沉，“你还没有准备好，我不想让你后悔。”  
“我已经16岁了——”好不容易16岁了……小龙崽眼眶里的豆子急的快跌落出来。  
打从小时候开始，结束工作回到家的哥哥身上总是不可避免的沾染各种味道，战士身上大大小小的伤口裹挟着omega信息素的治愈魔法的味道，还有那些因为青睐波波找上门来不怀好意的各种聚会邀请……可是明明波波是已经有了omega的alpha！  
博察兰依旧不擅长应对小龙崽的眼泪，可他并不想伤害他的小龙崽。  
沉默了短暂的几秒，小龙崽猝不及防的把手伸向了博察兰睡袍下的裆部。博察兰瞪大了眼睛有些不敢置信，迅速的阻止了小龙崽下一步动作。  
“你明明都这么硬了————”小龙崽不依不挠地挣扎着要触碰他的动作。  
脑内臆想无数遍的触感真实的出现，异样的快感快要抹杀掉博察兰的理智，七年的隐忍在崩盘的边缘摇摆。  
“我这么可爱！不想进入我的身体吗？不想肏到我流水吗？不想射在我的里面吗？”  
老天这小家伙在说什么！博察兰从齿缝中艰难地挤出几个字，“你别……”  
“我不，我就要这么说，我要说到——”小龙崽的暴言最终还是被堵上了。  
博察兰放弃了内心的挣扎，理智终究是败给了欲望，他用力的亲吻着这个骄傲的小龙崽。不断的啃咬舔弄着这个他肖想已久的粉嫩的唇，压抑多年的感情在这一刻终于全面的被释放了出来。  
气焰嚣张的小龙崽被这突如其来的亲吻弄得模糊了意识，口腔被另一个人的舌头不停的侵略，感觉自己仿佛要被吃下去。他整个人都软了下来，用手环住了波波的脖子。  
发情期的感觉似乎比自己想象的要可怕，小龙崽被自己身体里持续不断的热潮和对被人占有的渴望弄得有些意识不清晰。  
也许是黑市弄来的催发剂的特殊效果？他这么想着，这是绝对不能告诉波波的小秘密。  
没有成年的奥拉还是小小一只的模样，小龙崽的肤色比起通常的呈现出苍白或者灰蓝色调的暮晖之民要略有些不同，他看起来是更加娇嫩的健康肤色。而这时被剥光的小龙崽全身都泛着一股红潮，让他整个人呈现出一种诱人的粉色。  
“这里，粉粉的真可爱。”博察兰用手逗弄着小龙崽粉嫩的器官，阴部天生的粉色毛发衬的它可爱的像个小玩具。  
“你又不是第一次知道！ ”小龙崽害羞得红了脸，博察兰忍不住笑着亲了亲他的额头。  
“我希望你不会后悔。”低下头亲吻着小龙崽的锁骨，博察兰这么说道。  
红着脸的小龙崽微微扬起了头，小声的嘟哝：“我才不会后悔！”  
博察兰顺着锁骨往下，一口咬住了小龙崽胸前同样粉嫩的小茱萸，用舌头舔弄它。  
“又吸不出奶来！”小龙崽推了推埋在自己胸口的脑袋，感到十分的羞耻。  
博察兰对此却十分认真的回答：“以后会有的。” 而小龙崽只当这是玩笑话。  
此时的小龙崽这才发现只有自己被剥光了，波波还穿着他的睡袍。被小龙崽迅速的扒光的波波露出了与他相比大相径庭的身体，波波的肤色是晒不黑的苍白色，将身上遍布着许多战士才有的伤痕印记承托得尤为明显，甚至于有些本该生长着鳞片的地方都缺失了一小块鳞片。  
小龙崽轻轻的摸了摸缺了鳞片的地方，感到心疼。而后眼光扫到波波两腿之间傲然挺立着的粗壮的巨物的时候，他脑袋一下子当机了。就算是之前用手摸到过，他也没想到肉眼看到那个家伙能粗大到超出自己想象。  
“……为什么会这么大啊啊啊啊——” 直接把心里真实想法喊了出来的小龙崽再一次羞到想找个地洞钻进去。  
博察兰忍不住笑了起来，他一把抓住下意识想跑的小龙崽，重新把他压倒在床上，然后用带着些许调侃的语气在他耳边低语：“你不知道哥哥是体型最大只的奥拉吗？”  
“那玩意原来是按体型比例长的吗？！”天真的小龙崽一开始完全没想到这个问题。  
博察兰粗大的阴茎在小龙崽那不停的流水的穴口附近不停的磨蹭着，沾染了饱含omega信息素味道的透明液体，让这个alpha的性器又控制不住的涨大了一圈。  
那个未成年的、初次经历发情期的用一个手指就能盖住的小肉洞，在狰狞的巨物的对比下显得尤为可怜。然而就和它那作天作地嚣张得不行的主人一样，这个小洞还在不停地收缩着露出自己的内里，渴望被贯穿。  
博察兰叹了口气，看着身下难受的不同蠕动着身体的小龙崽，他把手伸向了那湿漉漉的小肉洞，爱抚性质的揉按着它的外围随后试探性的往里捅，那小肉洞紧紧的吸附住了那根指尖，就像是好不容易吃到食物一样，似乎努力的想要将它吸进自己的深处。  
发情期的热潮使得小龙崽的身体开始控制不住的燥热，想要被占有的渴求席卷而来，宛如最强烈的海浪一般不断的冲击着他的身体。  
空虚的流着汁液的小肉洞终于有了它渴求的入侵物，虽然那只是手指。在已经不停的溢出水渍的小肉洞中不停抽插的手指逐渐的畅通无阻起来，博察兰再次增加了一根手指，两根手指不断的挖掘开拓着这从未有人入侵的地方，指甲刮过内壁产生的触感让小龙崽尖叫出声。  
从手指间传来的热度和湿润度，让博察兰身下原本就挺立了许久的性器更加的青筋毕露，几乎快控制不住将它捅进到眼前这个淫荡的小肉洞的最深处，狠狠的肏干的欲望。  
可是这样会伤害到他的小龙崽——  
扩张的进度远比博察兰想象的快，转眼之间这个躁动的小穴就已经能够容纳下4根手指的宽度。博察兰抽出了沾满黏腻的汁水的手指，盯着那个失去了填塞物却还在大张着口不断蠕动着的小肉洞，感觉喉咙一阵干涩。  
小龙崽发出了呜呜的呻吟声，他似乎已经没有了一开始的羞耻感，他挺着腰大张着腿，发出充满渴求的声音：“肏我！”  
几乎是话音刚落，小龙崽就感受到被炙热又粗大的东西捅入了身体内部，之前还浪的飞起的小肉洞一下子被撑开到了极致，疼痛的感觉爬满了小龙崽的神经，这样的填充感和之前的手指根本就是无法比拟的存在。  
那瞬间，小龙崽忍不住飙出了泪花，他觉得自己是不是受到了欺骗，被标记不应该是一件快乐的事情吗？，为什么会这么痛……  
博察兰看到因为被插入而疼哭了的小龙崽，立刻停下了继续挺进的动作，巨大的阴茎只是刚刚卡进穴口了一个头，这种不上不下的感觉让博察兰也十分不好受。  
他俯下身亲吻着小龙崽的眼睛，将泪水一点点吻去，轻声的安慰着：“我慢慢来好吗？别哭了。”  
停住了泪水的小龙崽心里产生了一些异样的情绪，他忍不住询问道：“为什么我感觉你这么熟练……你不是，第一次吗？”  
如果诗人好友听到这句话，恐怕只会脱口而出：我的小祖宗，你哥哥多大年纪了，不是第一次难道很奇怪吗？  
但是小龙崽却对这个事情有着莫名的自信，他的哥哥不会有别人的，一定不会有的。  
博察兰愣了愣，看到小龙崽一脸委屈的表情，仿佛只要他现在说出不是两个字就立马会哭闹起来。  
“只有你，没有别人。”博察兰没有直接的回答这个问题。  
“我觉得我可以的，哥哥。”小龙崽逐渐适应了被这巨物插入的感觉，他开始用渴求的眼神看向压在自己上方的人，喊出了让博察兰永远没法抗拒的称呼。  
这是一个能够让博察兰陷入魔障一般的称呼，哥哥，亲爱的哥哥，那个你永远爱着的哥哥。  
博察兰扶住了小龙崽的双腿将它们抬高，随后猝不及防的将原本只卡进穴口一个头的巨物一鼓作气的整个插了进去。  
小龙崽控制不住的放声叫了出来，伴随着被撕裂的疼痛而来的还有终于被最希望占有自己的人占有身体了的满足感。他能感受到身体里面传来的火热的触感，明明已经被撑裂开的肉洞内壁还在不知廉耻的蠕动着，分泌出更多具有润滑作用的汁水。  
没人知道博察兰到底想要占据这个人想了多少年。  
巨大的阴茎完整的嵌入小龙崽看起来小的不可思议的穴口，被湿润紧致的内壁包裹住的灭顶的快感让博察兰忍不住开始想要索取更多。他开始小幅度的抽插起来，身下的小龙崽发出呜呜的呻吟，双腿却是紧紧夹住了他的腰。明明是被温柔了对待的小龙崽这会儿却丝毫没有领情的意思，他对此发出了嚣张的声音：“你怎么这么差劲啊，能不能快一点！”  
博察兰闭上了眼，深深的吸了一口气，再睁开时眼神变得如野兽般凶猛了起来。他狠狠的朝小龙崽的屁股上拍了两巴掌，让他嗷嗷的叫唤了两声，咬牙切齿道：“我看你真的是不知死活的。”就着插入的姿势将小龙崽翻了个面，小龙崽哼哼了两声表示了对于被打屁股的不满。然而他还来不及抱怨什么，嵌在自己身体里的巨大的器物开始疯狂的攻池掠地，快速凶狠的摩擦起娇嫩的内壁。  
博察兰不再和这个小龙崽客气，他抓住小龙崽纤细的腰肢，深入浅出的肏干着不停吐着汁的小肉洞，粗长的阴茎轻松的能够一下又一下的重重的顶到这个身体最深处、最敏感的那个地方，让这个嚣张的小龙崽哭嚎起来。后入的姿势让小龙崽只能把脸埋在枕头里什么也看不到，他情不自禁的抬高了自己的腰和屁股，耳边不断传来肉体碰撞时发出的啪啪声和阴茎插入自己后穴时令人羞耻的水渍声。超出了小肉洞承受范围的巨物疯狂的律动让小龙崽感觉到身体有一种被撕扯过一般的火辣辣的疼，而被粗长的阴茎不断的顶到自己身体里的敏感点又给他带来了灭顶的快感。  
“呜呜呜，我不要了，你停下来……”小龙崽感到后悔了，他被肏到哭出声，“救命，要被肏死了——”  
博察兰丝毫没有停下的意思，他死死的禁锢住身下的小龙崽，凑到他的耳边，有些恶劣的开口：“肏不死的，我的小龙崽还能流这么多的水，说明哥哥还没满足你。”  
“呜呜呜，好大，好深——我受不了了！！”小龙崽脑袋已经成了一团浆糊，开始胡言乱语了起来，“哥哥……呜呜……哥哥，是我的，我的alpha，谁也，抢不走…呜呜”博察兰听到了小龙崽断断续续的话语，微微睁大了眼睛，神情中有着化不开的复杂情绪。  
颈后传来湿滑柔软的触感，小龙崽知道那个位置有什么，那是omega重要的腺体。Omega甜美的信息素的味道不断的诱惑着博察兰，他不断的舔舐着小龙崽长着腺体的颈后，下半身在小肉洞中抽插的速度突然的减缓，静止了下来。  
正当小龙崽回过神想要开口说些什么，粗大的巨物以一种难以置信的速度再次冲进了他的身体，死死的撞击在他的敏感点上。与此同时，颈后的腺体被咬破了，属于alpha的信息素与omega的信息素完美的交融，将这两个人联结在了一起。  
小龙崽感受到了有一股热流喷发在了自己身体里，他扬起脖子忍不住大声的叫了出来。博察兰紧紧的抱住了小龙崽，仿佛想要将他揉进自己的骨血里，他的眼神似乎透过身下这个身躯看到了内核的灵魂，那是一种饱含了绝望的爱恋的神情。  
而被内射到自己也高潮了的小龙崽完全没能看到自己最爱的哥哥的这幅表情。  
因为他直接晕了过去。  
保持这个姿势将近有一分钟，博察兰才松开已经被肏晕过去的小龙崽，神情也恢复了以往的正常。从小龙崽的身体里退出来的时候才发现，娇嫩的穴口不仅红肿了起来，内里流出的白色液体还混杂了血丝。博察兰无奈的叹了口气，感到十分的后悔。  
果然还是让小龙崽受伤了。他一直都知道自己在面对这个人的时候永远没法保持理智，也因此不敢过早的去占有他的身体。他害怕再一次的因此失去他最爱的人。  
抱起娇小的小龙崽，博察兰决定带他去浴室好好清理一下。而在路过桌边的时候，博察兰看到了一个黑色的小瓶子，他皱起了眉头，似乎知道了今晚发生这个事的原因。  
真是个傻崽子啊。就和自己以前一样，也是个傻崽子。这难道就是所谓的因果吗？


	2. 不一样的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本故事是在FF14世界观背景下，加入了ABO设定的二次创作的作品，是个人随心之作。  
> 故事中的角色为作者创造的OC角色，而本文是作为OC故事主线本篇的延伸短篇。不过文章可以独立阅读，不需要读过本篇，请不用担心！  
> 文中CP种族是奥拉x奥拉，伪兄弟关系，互相间没有血缘关系所以不是真骨科。  
> 希望能得到读者的喜欢，祝愿大家阅读愉快！感恩您的支持！

小龙崽的理想中的腻歪日子，到底是没能够持续多久。  
那一次的意外之后，博察兰先生再也没碰过小龙崽一下，这让小龙崽既不满又不安。  
“哥——”又是夜里，小龙崽洗了个香喷喷的澡，蹦跶着推开了博察兰的房门。  
小龙崽熟练的朝坐在床上看着不知道哪一本研究魔法的书籍的博察兰扑过去，满意的被那人接住并抱进了怀里。  
“怎么了？”完全没有被打扰的不快， 博察兰一向对家里这只龙崽子抱有一万分的耐心。  
小龙崽拽着博察兰的睡衣，可劲的蹭上了他的胸口，“要一起睡嘛！ ”  
“你已经这么大一个人了……”  
博察兰话还没说完，就被嘟起嘴的小龙崽不满的打断了，“就是这么大了才能一起睡嘛！ ”  
博察兰无奈的揉了揉小龙崽粉嫩的头发，低下头亲吻他。  
小龙崽下意识的闭上眼睛。嘴唇被轻轻的舔舐，他喜欢被哥哥亲吻的感觉，湿润而温柔的舌尖攻池掠地一般的扫荡着他的口腔，有一种要被吞下去的兴奋感。  
小龙崽被亲吻得有些失神，小脸红彤彤，眼神中泛起一阵水雾。  
“明天我要出任务了，要好好休息。”博察兰捧起小龙崽的脸，又亲了亲他的额头，轻声哄道，“今晚你就自己睡好嘛？”  
听到博察兰的话，小龙崽立刻脸色一变，他委屈巴巴抱住博察兰，开始撒娇：“我不，我不！你又要出任务了，我几天都见不到你了，你还不和我睡，你是不是不要我了！ ”  
“怎么可能。”博察兰搂住撒娇的小龙崽，心里不住的叹气，“非要一起睡的话，那你必须老老实实的，单纯的睡觉。”  
得到恩准的小龙崽几乎是立刻把自己塞进了被子里，一副死活不出来的样子  
“我一定老老实实的！ ”……才怪。  
“今天的睡前牛奶喝了吗？”博察兰哪里猜不到小龙崽的内心想法，但他没有揭穿的意思。  
“……我不出去。”小龙崽拉住被子挡着半张脸，只露出两只圆溜溜的眼睛。  
博察兰摇了摇头，起身下床：“我去给你热牛奶，喝完牛奶就睡觉了，别想有的没的知道吗？”  
小龙崽乖乖的点点头，一杯牛奶下肚，一夜好梦。  
第二天醒来的小龙崽，前所未有的痛恨起了自己的睡前牛奶。好不容易能和哥哥一起睡的机会，他居然真的悄无声息的睡着了，实在太令人生气了！  
而博察兰先生藏在柜子里的沉睡药剂，深藏功与名。

博察兰通常情况下都是接取比较简单的四人小队任务，毕竟家里有一个从不安生的龙崽子，他不太想自己离开家太长的时间。  
这次的四人小队里的治疗队员是一个初出茅庐的人族学者，这似乎是他第一次出任务，队里的两位输出手都隐隐的表现出了一些忧虑与不满。博察兰看到那人穿着一身墨绿色的学者装束，头上大大的帽子把它的个子衬托得更加娇小。新人学者朝着自己的队友深深的鞠了一个躬，紧张得鼻梁上的眼镜差点掉下来。  
“学者，不要紧张，正常发挥就好。”博察兰主动的走过去，朝那个学者伸出了手，表示了友好的安抚。  
小学者似乎有些惊讶，他愣了2秒，惊喜的握住了博察兰的手，“谢谢！我会加油的！ ”  
同队的精灵族队员看着博察兰，悄声的和另一个鲁加族队员嘀咕道：“这家伙平时不是从不搭理人嘛？怎么对这个小学者这么亲切，看上人家了？”  
他们只是从未知道，博察兰在最初成为冒险者的时候，也是这么一个青涩的小学者，触景生情下不由得多了一些照顾的念头。  
这趟任务并没有出现太多的意外，小学者虽然经验不足，但好在灵性十足，对于博察兰的指挥可以迅速的反应过来。  
“学者，给我上盾。”“让你的仙女去6点方向……”  
一次一次的提点，一声一声的呼唤，让小学者心里一阵一阵的暖意。他注视着身前这个挥舞着重斧的人，为他精湛的武技折服。他就这么一直挡在自己身前，从未让任何一个怪物靠近自己分毫。  
“学者，不要走神，跟上。”博察兰看着后方略微有些掉队的小学者，微微皱眉，他下意识的往回跑了几步。令人猝不及防的事情在一瞬间发生了，小学者左侧的巨大石像突然炸开，一声震耳欲聋的尖叫声传出，一个有翼怪物盘旋在半空中。  
“小心！ ”博察兰狂奔向小学者，奋力推开了他，怪物的爪子狠狠的撕开了博察兰的后背。  
反应过来的另两位队友立刻转身进行了支援，几个大招朝怪物放去，迅速的消灭了它。  
小学者扶住博察兰，卖力的开始释放生命活性法。他惊慌失措得眼泪都流了下来，在心里狠狠的厌恶自己的无能。  
博察兰的思绪却飘向了很远的过去。眼前的小学者似乎变成了当年尚且年幼的自己，那个时候的他，也是这么眼睁睁的看着那个人为了救自己而倒下。  
原来当时你也有这么疼嘛？ 博察兰扯出一个笑容。想起了那个无法从自己的梦境里消失的人。  
“我没事，不用担心，稍微包扎一下，我们的任务也快结束了，不能在这里停留太久。”博察兰安慰性的拍了拍小学者的肩膀，转头朝另外两个队友说道，“之后还要麻烦你们多费心了。”  
“真的不需要多治疗一会儿嘛？多休息一天也会好一点，我们的任务也没有很严格的时限。”队友思考了一会儿，建议道。  
博察兰摇了摇头，他如果多耽搁一天，家里的小龙崽就会闹不开心了。  
队友只能同意继续任务。  
事实证明，尽管负伤，博察兰依旧是队伍里合格的防护者，后续的任务十分顺利，在原定的时间里完成了，只是精疲力竭的博察兰也在任务完成后彻底的昏了过去，当然他的队友还是清楚的知道要把昏迷的博察兰从回到利萨姆……

小龙崽是眼巴巴的算着日子等着博察兰的归来的。  
好不容易倒计时到了最后一天，小龙崽有些坐不住了，时不时就往门外望去，希望能快一点看到期待的那个身影。  
从清晨到中午，再到了傍晚……黄昏的光线让小龙崽越发的焦虑起来，他打开门跑了出去，想着去码头等会更加快一些，却没想到刚出了院子就在不远处的路口看到了自己等了一天的人。但是他并不是一个人，他背对着自己，在和另一个人说话。  
“……我，我叫卡米尔，您可以直接叫我的名字。”小学者轻轻的咬住了嘴唇，一脸希冀的看着博察兰。  
“谢谢你，卡米尔。不仅为我治疗还专程送我回来，真的麻烦你了。”博察兰向卡米尔微微欠身，行礼表示感谢。  
“不，不您太客气了，如果不是因为我，也不会受这么严重的伤。”卡米尔看向博察兰，有一些局促“您似乎非常了解学者的实战技巧，我……我想……”  
“还好吧，我已经很多年没有使用过学者的魔法招式了……”自从，那个事件之后…… 博察兰的脸色一瞬间阴沉了下来。  
“可是，我还是想，想跟您一起，学……学习……”卡米尔有些着急，他看向博察兰的表情里有些许的请求。  
博察兰还没来得及回答什么，就感受到从身后感受到一阵气流，有什么人从他身后袭来，猝不及防的被一双小手搂住腰，熟悉的感觉让博察兰一瞬间意识到了是谁。  
“不可以，不好，我不同意。”小龙崽气势汹汹的瞪着卡米尔，就差龇牙咧嘴起来。  
卡米尔被小龙崽突然的出现吓得睁大了眼睛，他有些无措的看向了博察兰。  
“这，这是？”  
“是我弟弟……”博察兰没有把缠住自己的小龙崽拽下来，反而是帮他理了理头发。  
小龙崽听到博察兰的话，整个人几乎要跳起来：“不，是爱人，不是弟弟是爱人！！！ ”  
卡米尔被小龙崽的话惊得目瞪口呆，他难以置信的打量起小龙崽。那是个明显没有成年的孩子，还不到博察兰的胸口这么高。  
“你真是……”博察兰无奈的朝卡米尔耸耸肩“抱歉，吓到你了，这家伙有些咋咋呼呼的。”尽管如此说着，博察兰也没有去反驳小龙崽的话。  
卡米尔原本紧张跳动的心脏仿佛一瞬间被冷冻了起来，他还未能说出口的话此刻似乎也没有勇气再说出来了。  
“天色要暗了，我还是赶紧离开吧，耽误你不少时间，我很抱歉。”卡米尔的声音有一些发颤，他如同初见时那般深深的鞠了一个躬。  
“路上小心，有缘再见。”博察兰一面用手安抚着不停闹腾的小龙崽，一面朝卡米尔说道。  
卡米尔转过身，挥了挥手，朝港口的方向走去：“有缘再见吧！ ”  
他不知道自己走出了多远，黄昏的阳光从未让他觉得如此刺眼，他抱着最后一丝期待，回头看去，远处的人臂弯里拖着那个小小的人儿，他正在无比轻柔的亲吻着他。

回到家的博察兰先生，遭遇了小龙崽的冷战。小龙崽一言不发的将自己锁在屋子里，一声不吭。这让博察兰先生十分的无奈，只得不断的在门口哄人。  
“出来吃饭吧，别闹脾气了，是我做错了什么的话你罚我好不好？”  
“乖乖，你开门吧，你有什么要求我都答应你好不好？”  
……这样的对峙持续了不知多久，小龙崽的房门才有了动静。博察兰松了一口气，推门走进房间。  
小龙崽显然是哭过了，眼睛红红的，看到进门的博察兰，委屈巴巴的扑过来就要抱抱。  
“讨厌，你身上都是别人的味道，好讨厌，为什么你总要沾上别人的味道！ ”任性的小龙崽不同的捶着博察兰的胸口，又开始哭唧唧起来。  
“那是我出任务的队友，他是负责治疗的部分的，他要照顾我所以难免……”博察兰试图解释。   
“我不管，不可以有除了我以外的人的味道，不可以！ ”小龙崽哭着大声咆哮起来，他的不安，他的惶恐，只能通过这样的方式来宣泄，“……哥，我好不安啊，你彻底标记我好不好，求求你了……”  
博察兰把小龙崽放在了床边，自己单漆跪地，他直直的看着小龙崽的眼睛，再一次严肃而认真的说道：“你现在年纪还很小，还有很多的选择，不要这么轻易的做出决定。”  
小龙崽红着眼睛，他伸出手，指向了博察兰的心脏，“哥，你的心里是不是有一个人，一个比我重要得多的人……”他露出了博察兰从未看过的惨笑，“……他是不是和我很像呢？你是不是在透过我在看他呢？”  
博察兰听到这番话，彻底的僵住了。他有些难以置信的看向自己面前的小龙崽，那样的表情和自己脑海中的另一个印象重叠了起来。  
“……我一直都知道的，所以我真的非常不安，我好嫉妒，我好害怕……”  
博察兰闭上了眼睛，他思索了片刻，最后伸手用力的抱住了他的小龙崽，“一直都是你， 从来都只是你。”  
小龙崽没有想到会得到这样的回复，他用力的回抱住自己深爱的这个人，“就算……就算是骗我的，我也真的好开心。”  
“没有骗你，是真的。我只爱过你一个人，只是我想要给你一个自由的选择的机会。”因为从前的我只会强迫你。那是博察兰永远无法摆脱的，是那段噩梦一般的过去。  
“这就是我的选择，我不会后悔……”小龙崽坚定的回答道。  
“……我真的不会给你后悔的机会的。”博察兰托住小龙崽的脸颊，抵着他的额头发出了低沉的叹息。  
小龙崽从未感受过如此狂暴的亲吻，脑袋后方的大手用着不可抗拒的力道狠狠的禁锢住了自己，被反复吮吸的唇舌开始有些发麻，被夺取，被支配，仿佛要被吃掉。  
不只是嘴唇，额头、眼睛、脸颊、颈项、胸口……小龙崽身体的每一处都在被亲吻着，被人毫不客气的留下一个又一个印记。  
“哥……我，我好幸福……”小龙崽的脑袋已经有些不受到自己的控制，不久前被药物弄得有些错乱的发情期像突然之间又出现了，他觉得身体开始发热。  
博察兰一路亲吻到了小龙崽的小腹，那里的小嫩芽已经直挺挺的站了起来。粉红色的小草地衬得本就粉嫩的器官更加可爱，博察兰轻轻的笑了起来，“这里，真粉呢。”  
小龙崽羞得不行，自己的体毛颜色如此的娘们兮兮一直都是他觉得不好意思的事情，然而他还未来得及发出抗议，下面被温暖的口腔紧紧包容的刺激让他只能发出呜咽声。  
小龙崽哪里受过这样的刺激，柔软灵活的舌尖来回舔弄得仿佛是他的灵魂，短短片刻，小嫩芽就控制不住吐出了汁液，小龙崽更是羞得捂住了脸。  
博察兰明显不打算给小龙崽缓和的时间，他略微抬起了小龙崽的小腿，露出那含羞的小肉洞来。  
还没从之前的高潮中缓过来的小龙崽，在感受到自己的穴口有什么湿滑的东西在舔舐的时候，惊呼出声“不，不要舔那里……”  
那是omega重要的器官所在，窄小的穴口在舌尖的戳刺中逐渐的被软化，小龙崽明显的感受到了自己身体的变化，就在那个瞬间，身体里有什么东西就要喷薄而出。  
“……你又进入发情期？”博察兰有些意外，原本有些干涩的穴口突然涌出大量的汁水，空气中的omega湿润的青草味信息素突然变得浓郁了起来。  
“我，我不知道……哥，我好难受，你快……快摸摸我……”小龙崽绯红的脸颊和不断扭动的身体，都昭示着他极度的渴求。  
甜腻的信息素让博察兰逐渐控制不住欲望，下体瞬间发涨到有些疼痛。他解开自己的裤子，粗长硕大的阴茎就这么直挺挺的暴露在小龙崽眼前。  
“哥，你真的好大……我好想要你……标记我……”小龙崽脑子里仿佛只剩下一团浆糊，他曲起腿抬高了自己的屁股，湿淋淋的穴口不断有汁水渗出来。  
博察兰咽了口口水，伸手压住了小龙崽的腿，硕大的性器在湿润的穴口处不断的摩擦。“真的，不会后悔吗？我真的不会再给你背叛我的机会了……”博察兰的瞳孔泛起了迷妙的血色，仿佛是进入了什么偏执的状态里。  
小龙崽已经无暇再去思考博察兰的问话，他全部的注意都集中在了下体，灼热的性器若有若无的碰触着穴口，却迟迟不肯进去，这让小龙崽近乎崩溃。  
“呜呜呜……你快点，快点进来，快点插进来，好难受……唔——”小龙崽的叫唤还没有结束，就被狠狠的贯穿了。  
粗长的性器几乎是一插到底，穴里被狠狠摩擦产生的快感让小龙崽不断的发出呻吟。  
好涨，好满，好爽……小龙崽伸手搂住博察兰的脖子，口中发出零碎的呼声。  
“……动……要动……”小龙崽挤出几个字眼，随后便被突然开始的律动剥夺了说话的能力。  
看似凶猛的动作实际上却是让人沉溺其中的温柔，每一下的撞击都是如此的恰到好处，摩擦过内里的每一个敏感点，噗嗤噗嗤的淫秘之声在小房间里显得无比的清晰。  
“哥，哥——我，我不行了，我——”小龙崽不知何时挺立起来的小嫩芽，再一次噗噗的泄出了精华，身后的小穴也宛如潮吹一般的再次涌出黏腻的汁水。  
博察兰俯下身亲了亲小龙崽，在他耳边低声问道：“……要我标记你吗？真正的标记。”  
小龙崽听到问话，疯狂的点头，泪花再次彪了出来。  
“我要，我想永远留下你的味道。”  
得到回复之后的博察兰，迅速的将小龙崽翻了个身，从背后抱住了他，将自己的性器更深的埋进小龙崽的身体里。  
“可能会很痛，你要忍一忍。”博察兰亲了亲小龙崽的后颈，那里是omage的腺体所在。这并不是博察兰第一次咬下小龙崽的后颈，只是这一次有着至高的仪式感。  
尖牙刺破了后颈的皮肤，精准的刺进了腺体，信息素的交融产生的快感是胜过高潮的高潮，小龙崽瞪大了眼睛，扬起了头，发出并不清晰的呜咽声。  
要把信息素永远的刻在相互的灵魂中一般，博察兰松口已经过去了几分钟，小龙崽的后颈处留下了一个深深的咬痕，就如同某种烙印一般。  
博察兰深吸一口气，扶住小龙崽的细腰，如同打桩机一般的深入浅出的冲撞着那汁水横流的穴口。  
小龙崽把脸埋在了枕头里，屁股在不断的抽插中不自觉的抬高，隐约的能感受到插在穴里的性器有了变化，不断变大、变长，好像要突破什么界限，到达之前没有到达的深度，打开某个隐秘之处。  
快要拔出穴口的性器再一次狠狠的撞击着穴口，在达到最深处的时候，内里仿佛有刺啦一下的撞开了什么东西，小龙崽浑身一震，一股从未有过的酥麻感爬满全身。  
“这……这里是……”  
“是你的生殖腔。”博察兰凑到小龙崽的耳边，轻声道“已经，没有退路了，我的小龙崽。”话音刚落，穴里那根粗长无比的性器再次冲撞，破开了深处的生殖腔口，狠狠的卡了进去。  
“唔——”前所未有的刺激让小龙崽浑身颤抖起来，在他还未反应过来之时，灼热的精液就这么喷洒进了自己身体的最深处，灌满了生殖腔。  
为了标记而进行的射精余韵让人有些恍惚，不知道过去了多久，博察兰才缓慢的抽出性器，腔口在性器拔出的瞬间紧紧的闭合了起来，将生命的种子留在的小龙崽的身体里。  
“还好吗？”博察兰躺在了小龙崽的身旁，伸手把他捞进了怀里。  
此刻的小龙崽全身上下都泛着可口的粉嫩，他似乎才觉得有些害羞，蹭了蹭博察兰的胸口，轻轻摇了摇头“我很好，也很舒服。”  
盯着小龙崽的脸，博察兰感觉自己刚才的一通发泄根本没能满足，这会儿下体又开始不断膨胀起来。  
“真是要命……”他感到有些头疼。  
“哥，其实我还想……”小龙崽窃窃的笑着，偷偷伸手摸了一把某人正在起立的器官。  
直到后半夜，博察兰先生才搂着洗干净的小龙崽进入梦乡。  
梦里，他又梦到了那个人，但是与以往不同的是，不再是梦到那个噩梦的结局，而是最初的时候，那个人收养了自己，养育了自己，还会笑着满足自己一切愿望时候。  
哥，这一次换我来对你好吧。


	3. 时空另一侧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本故事是在FF14世界观背景下，加入了ABO设定的二次创作的作品，是个人随心之作。  
> 故事中的角色为作者创造的OC角色，而本文是作为OC故事主线本篇的延伸短篇。不过文章可以独立阅读，不需要读过本篇，请不用担心！  
> 文中CP种族是奥拉x奥拉，伪兄弟关系，互相间没有血缘关系所以不是真骨科。  
> 希望能得到读者的喜欢，祝愿大家阅读愉快！感恩您的支持！

耳边响起了嘶哑的低鸣声，像有人在哭又像有人在笑，液体流动的声音在寂静的空间里显得格外的清晰，没有关上的淋浴发出滋滋声音，不断的涌出热水，浴缸承载不住超出自己容纳限度的水流，浴缸里的液体溢了出来，染红了地上栗色的地毯，一路流向了门口，木质的门框一点点被浸染，留下深深的痕迹。  
外面的阳光是如此的美好，阴沉的天气终于过去，阳光洋洋洒洒的铺满整个玻璃彩窗，透出瑰丽的色彩。凌乱的床铺，掉落在地上的衣物，昭示着前一夜这里有着一场怎样的故事。  
浴室上方的玻璃窗将一束阳光打了进来，正好让人看清了浴缸里的人微微翘起的嘴角。时间太漫长了，他多久没有如此开心过，这副肮脏又令人作呕的身体总算是可以被他抛弃了。他微微抬起手来，手腕的血管处已经被咬得血肉模糊，他似乎还觉得不安，尖锐的指甲狠狠的重新扎进血肉里，用力的抠挖那在不断流血的伤口。  
博察兰提着油纸包着的点心盒风风火火的赶着最后一班船赶回了家，他想到在家里等着自己的哥哥便不住的勾起了嘴角。他已经不记得多久没有听到哥哥和他提出什么要求了，这次竟然说出了自己想吃东洲的点心，自己又怎么能不去满足他呢。  
这是好的趋势，或许不久之后他们就能回到以前那样相处日子了。  
博察兰这么想着，心里不由得有些欣喜，他按住自己跳动得有些激烈的心口，试图让自己冷静下来。他这几年越来越难以控制住自己的情绪，失控的次数也不在少数。  
而这欣喜在踏上白银乡的土地的瞬间，便因为眼前这个少女而彻底消失殆尽了。  
同样惨白的肤色，同样雪白的发色，同样扎眼的瞳孔，还有同样锐利逼人的眼神——  
“你来这干嘛？ ”博察兰看向少女的眼神充满的敌意。  
少女深深的皱起眉头，看向了不远处的屋子。  
“我来看群云哥。”少女看了一眼博察兰，露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“既然你不让他出门，我只好亲自来看他了。”  
博察兰皱起了本就舒展得不开的眉头，脸上有些怒意“你不会见到他的，现在立刻离开这里。”  
少女仿若没听到一般，迅速的朝不远处熟悉的屋子走进去，哪怕时至今日她也仍然有着进门的钥匙，毕竟这是群云亲手交给她的钥匙，是把她当成亲人的证明。  
博察兰没能拦住她，倒不如说在两人几乎同时进到屋里的瞬间，都发现了不对劲的地方。  
“……哥，群云哥！—— ”博察惠是率先反应过来，她闻到了空气中弥漫着的淡淡的血腥味，她刚踏上转角的楼梯便一脚踩到了从楼上留下来的鲜红血水，她瞪大了双眼，疯狂的撞开了楼上浴室的门。  
群云躺在浴缸里已经感觉不到时间过去了多久，他的双眼看不到任何东西，鼻子也嗅不出任何味道，皮肤甚至无法拥有被物体碰触的感觉，但是他知道他马上就要从这个世界解脱了。  
“哥—— ”  
他隐约的听到了有人呼唤他的声音，很奇怪，他不应该还能听到声音才对的。  
“波……波……”他下意识的回应了那个人。  
博察惠跪倒在鱼缸面前，她托起群云那惨不忍睹的手臂，不断的释放起治愈的魔法。  
“哥——群云哥，你醒醒，波波在这里，你快醒过来啊——”  
她雪白的裙摆被血水染成血红，不要命似的透支着自己的魔力。  
博察兰在看到那扇门后的场景的时候，眼前就被鲜红的颜色夺取了全部的意识，他白色的瞳孔瞬间染上了狂暴的焰红，他的身体彻底被狂暴的血液占据，脑子已经无法做出更多的思考。  
“波……波……”他听到那个人的声音，这个自他成年之后就再也不属于他的称呼，现在是属于那个少女的。  
“啊——————”博察兰捂住脑袋，重重的跪在了地上，喉中发出痛苦的嘶吼。他又要失控了。他想要毁掉，毁掉一切阻碍在他和群云哥哥之间的东西。  
白银乡码头边上的房子在黄昏时分莫名的燃起了罕见的大火，大火烧毁了房里的一切，房屋主人与他的弟弟不知所踪……

那片燃尽一切的火海，便是博察兰长久以来的噩梦。他一次又一次的从那个梦境中醒来，不知自己究竟身处何方。  
“哥？你又做噩梦了？”怀里毛茸茸的脑袋让博察兰回过神来，他轻轻揉了揉怀里粉嫩的小龙崽，心情稍微好了起来。  
“你怎么也醒了？”他低声的问道。  
小龙崽抬起头来，有些不满的嘟起嘴，趴在博察兰身上用手指戳了戳他硬硬的胸口，“你在梦里叫别人的名字，我很生气，我吃醋了。”  
“嗯？我叫了谁的名字？”  
“你叫他哥——”小龙崽认真的看着博察兰的眼睛，“原来你还有哥哥嘛？”  
博察兰一愣，似乎是有些意外。实际上他成年之后的第二年就没有再叫过那个人哥哥这个称呼，他从不承认他们之间的兄弟关系，毕竟他们之间没有任何血缘关系。  
“……有。”他轻轻的叹了口气，回答道。  
小龙崽一骨碌的从他身上爬起来，背对着他坐在床的另一边，似乎有些生闷气。博察兰有些无奈，他还无法和小龙崽说出口自己的过去，说出那个人叫群云。  
“……都是过去的事情了。”他伸手从后边把小龙崽重新抱回怀里，亲吻着他的脸颊“我只爱你。”  
嘴唇碰触到了冰凉又咸涩的液体，博察兰有些意外。  
“我……不……不知道为什么……突……突然就好难过……”小龙崽抹了一把眼睛，泪水却是一点也止不住，“我感觉好悲伤，明明……明明没有什么值得悲伤的事情。”小龙崽转过身来，把脸埋进博察兰的怀里“我不会离开你的，永远也不会。”  
博察兰紧紧的抱住了小龙崽，他闭上眼睛，脑中又浮现了那个人的身影。这一次不再是一片鲜红的场景，是在黄金港的那个码头边上，他朝自己伸出了手，把自己从那个地方带走。  
群云先生。  
博察兰第一次听到这个名字，就永远的记住了。


	4. 过去的终焉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本故事是在FF14世界观背景下，加入了ABO设定的二次创作的作品，是个人随心之作。  
> 故事中的角色为作者创造的OC角色，而本文是作为OC故事主线本篇的延伸短篇。不过文章可以独立阅读，不需要读过本篇，请不用担心！  
> 文中CP种族是奥拉x奥拉，伪兄弟关系，互相间没有血缘关系所以不是真骨科。  
> 希望能得到读者的喜欢，祝愿大家阅读愉快！感恩您的支持！

大草原的气息是如此的令人怀念。  
博察惠从未想过自己会时隔几年时间便再一次回到自己的家乡，按照她原本的打算，再一次回来定居想必已经是要养老了。但人生总是充满了意外，就如同现在，一切的计划都因为另一个人改变了。  
太阳神草原远比人们想象得要宽广，在一个不起眼的小山脚下或许就有着不为人知的小型聚落。博察惠来到这个地方已经两个月了，这里聚集得大都是没有部落归属的奥拉族以及些许暂留的外来者。  
她不想让任何人发现自己的行踪。

这天的阳光正好，温暖又不刺眼。博察惠拾起采摘茶叶的篮子，快步的往自己住的小帐篷走去。  
“我回来了——”她掀开小帐篷的门帘，朝着帐篷里的人露出灿烂的笑容。一如既往的，她没有得到任何的回应，但脸上的笑容也没有消失。放下手中的篮子，博察惠坐在了软榻上的人身旁。  
“今天的太阳暖洋洋的，我们出去晒晒吧？”博察惠伸手撩起身旁的人披在肩上的粉色发丝，用手指顺了顺，“头发长了不少呢，我给你扎个辫子吧。”她用另一只手撩了撩自己落在肩上的麻花辫，轻轻的笑了起来。  
“很久以前我就想这么干了呢——”博察惠比那人矮上许多，只有支起身子才能给那人梳头发，她跪立在软塌上，一边打理着那人的头发一边不停的和他说着话。尽管那人从未给予她任何回应。  
“看，扎好了！ ”她将扎好的辫子轻轻的放到那人的肩上，把自己的脑袋凑了过去，“是不是和我的一样？”  
博察惠把头靠在了那人的肩膀上，强撑起的笑意一点点的淡去，她伸手抱住那人的手，下意识的摸了摸他的手腕，那里挂着她做的草编手环，下面的皮肤完好如初。那是博察惠花费了很大的心思治愈的伤口，好得仿佛当初那可怕的印记从未出现过——  
“……你能听到我的声音吗？”她闭上了眼睛，难过的情绪有些控制不住，“群云哥……”  
博察惠无法忘记那一天。  
她甚至有些不记得自己是如何带着一个将死之人从那片火海中逃离的，仿佛是从一场噩梦中醒来的一样。透支了全部的力量也只是刚刚保住群云的性命，她甚至不敢在利萨姆过多的停留，因为害怕会被那个疯子发现。是的，与她血脉相连的亲生哥哥，如今已经是她眼中恶魔一般的存在。  
博察惠买了前往东洲的船票，没有通知任何人，就这么带着昏迷不醒的群云回到了暮晖一族的故乡，就在这个偏僻的小地方暂住了下来。

博察惠牵着群云走到了不远处的小山坡上，视野很开阔，能让人心情逐渐好起来。她深深的吸了一口气，驱散了心口的不愉快，挽着群云的手，继续喋喋不休的说起了话。不管他是不是能够听得到，也不论他能不能有回应，对于博察惠来说，只要这个人能活下来，还能一起生活，就足够了。  
孩子们吵闹的声音由远而近，博察惠转过身去，看到了相熟的几个奥拉族孩子正朝着坡顶跑来，他们似乎也看到了博察惠，热情的朝她挥手。  
“是博察惠姐姐！——”三个小小的奥拉族孩子围了过来，其中领头的那一个笑嘻嘻的和博察惠打招呼，“啊，姐姐家的大哥哥也在！ ”那孩子也朝群云打了个招呼，这是博察惠告诉他们要这么做的。  
“是巴雅尔啊，这是在干什么？”博察惠认识领头的孩子，那是对自己颇为照顾的一位奥拉族女性的儿子，那位奥拉族女性在丧夫后认识了一位流落到大草原的人族男性，最后选择了带着孩子脱离部落，三个人一起生活。  
叫巴雅尔的孩子揽过身旁的一个小伙伴，笑嘻嘻的和博察惠介绍道：“这是我认识的新朋友！他叫穆法沙！ ”叫穆法沙的孩子微微皱起眉头，似乎对这样亲密的姿势有些不适应，但他并没有推开巴雅尔。  
博察惠露出意外的表情，她打量起穆法沙“……是个男孩子吧？穆法沙，是个好名字呢。”  
巴雅尔咯咯的笑了起来：“这家伙长得是不是超级可爱，我一开始还把他当成女孩子了！ ”穆法沙听罢终于露出了不满的表情，冷漠的推开了抱着他肩膀的巴雅尔。  
“巴雅尔，你不要这样说啦！”和他们一同过来的女孩子其塔娜瞪了巴雅尔一眼，“穆法沙明明是个很成熟很厉害的小勇士。”  
“其塔娜，是不是喜欢穆法沙？”博察惠看到小姑娘脸上显露的一丝娇羞，忍不住调笑。  
“谁……谁会不喜欢穆法沙这样的男性啊，他可是从草原的猛兽的爪子下救了我啊！ ”其塔娜这样的暮晖一族女孩子有着和当年的博察惠如出一辙的直率。  
“啊？可是我明明也帮过其塔娜很多次啊！为什么你不喜欢我呢？”巴雅尔露出伤心的表情控诉道。  
“你就算了吧，明明我帮你忙的次数更多好不好？”其塔娜指着巴雅尔忍不住开启了抱怨模式。  
他们俩算是青梅竹马一起长大的伙伴，互相揭短也是毫不客气。  
博察惠看着这一群活泼的孩子们，重新露出了笑容，就像是看到了生活的希望一般。  
不一会儿的功夫，巴雅尔和其塔娜就你追我赶的打闹了着跑远了，而穆法沙却还是直勾勾的盯着博察惠和群云看，一幅欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么了？”博察惠主动问道。  
穆法沙犹豫了一下，最终还是开口询问：“这个大哥哥，是不是看不到东西也听不到声音？”  
博察惠听到那孩子的话，脸上的笑容消失了，“为什么你会这么说？”  
穆法沙闭上了眼睛，仿佛在感受什么东西，“我可以感觉得到，这个大哥哥的生命力的流向。”  
博察惠露出吃惊的表情，眼前的孩子似乎有着某些惊人的天赋。  
穆法沙睁开了眼睛，他皱起眉头，露出苦恼的表情：“这个大哥哥，应该什么感觉都没有了，这是为什么？”  
博察惠挽着群云的手控制不住的紧了紧，脸色越发的难看。她想她知道原因，但是这究竟是从什么时候开始的……是那个事情之后，还是更早之前？  
博察惠整个人都颤抖了起来，泪水控制不住的从眼眶中跌落出来。

其实就连群云自己也不太记得清楚最早失去的是什么感觉，似乎是触觉又好像是听觉。那是他刚被自己养大的那个孩子禁锢起来没多久的事情，那个孩子渴求他，侵犯他，带着灼烧一切的疯狂。这一切都让群云接受不了，就算他早就放弃了自己这副肮脏的身躯，就算他可以随便的把身体交给任何人享受，但唯独不想和那个自己养大的，寄予了他仅剩的期望的孩子发生那种肉体的关系。或许不该再称呼他为孩子了，他什么时候开始有着超过自己的实力，又是什么时候有了能够压制自己的技巧，群云对此一无所知。群云不想被那个人碰触与侵犯，所以他逐渐失去了触觉；不想听到那个人不停的说爱他，所以他不再听得到声音；不想再看到那个人执着于自己的疯狂样子，所以他让自己不再看得清这个世界……

穆法沙被博察惠突然的哭泣声给吓到了，他没想到自己说出来的事情会让对方有这样的反应。  
“我，好，恨。”博察惠抱住了群云，把头埋进他的臂弯里。 坚持了两个月的神经，在这个瞬间崩塌了，她几乎是放声大哭了起来。悲戚的哭声萦绕在整个小山坡，不远处打闹的孩子也因此而停下了动作。没有人知道这突然之间发生了什么，但是这哭声中的悲伤却震撼了听到的人的心灵。  
博察惠此生最后悔的一件事，那就是在十二神的面前对他的哥哥博察兰说出的那句话。  
“从今往后，我就把群云哥交给你了。”


	5. 两世终一生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本故事是在FF14世界观背景下，加入了ABO设定的二次创作的作品，是个人随心之作。  
> 故事中的角色为作者创造的OC角色，而本文是作为OC故事主线本篇的延伸短篇。不过文章可以独立阅读，不需要读过本篇，请不用担心！  
> 文中CP种族是奥拉x奥拉，伪兄弟关系，互相间没有血缘关系所以不是真骨科。  
> 希望能得到读者的喜欢，祝愿大家阅读愉快！感恩您的支持！

群云在两年之后终于要成年了。这是他期盼已久的时刻，早在两年之前博察兰便允诺过他，等到成年之后便同他烙印，在名义上也能够成为互相的一生伴侣。  
诗人拉塞认识小龙崽已经许多年，从小龙崽还是个能被隔壁家养的大型犬追着在海雾村绕圈跑的小屁孩，到现在眼看着就要成年了，非要说起来心里也是有不少感慨的。这两年的拉塞四处远游历练，一年到头也就只能见上群云寥寥几次，但群云却始终认定他是自己最好的知心朋友。  
群云推开这家老酒馆的店门，在熟悉的位置上看到了友人的身影，他兴奋的喊着拉塞的名字笑着跑了过去。  
“你这是从哪儿来的，怎么一身狼狈的样子？”拉塞看了看灰头土脸的群云，露出一脸嫌弃的表情。  
群云抹了一把鼻子，忍不住倒起了苦水，“我也不想的啊，可是好不容易才死皮赖脸的有一个冒险小队愿意带上我，只能跟着去多练习练习身手才行。”  
拉塞一脸难以置信的表情，他上下打量了一下小龙崽现在的样子，虽然已经完全长开了，但是相较于同种族的奥拉仍旧是显得有些娇小，或许是因为他身为omega的原因。  
“博先生也同意你这么折腾嘛？他这么宝贝你，舍得你去受苦了？”  
群云连忙做出噤声的手势：“你可别告诉他，我是自己偷偷出来练习的，我想给他一个惊喜，等到我足够厉害了，就可以跟着他一起去冒险！再也不用一个人被留在家里了！ ”  
拉塞看着一脸坚定的群云，欲言又止的端起面前的茶水喝了一口，斟酌着语句：“那现在成果如何？”  
群云听到拉塞的问话，一下子拉耸下脸来，他一屁股坐在凳子上，撑起下巴叹了口气：“就是你现在看到这样子咯。”  
“……你不考虑，换一个努力的方向吗？你现在是在练习枪术吧，我觉得那个或许不太适合你……”拉塞委婉的提出建议。  
群云嘟起嘴来，有些不开心：“为什么啊，可是波波就是超厉害的近战战士啊，我也想和他一样嘛！ ”  
不，你和博先生根本不可能达到一个档次的，首先从体型和体质上就不可能啊！  
拉塞在内心发出了咆哮，而他依旧不能说出来。  
“不说这个了，你好不容易回来一趟，我有个重要的事要给你说！ ”群云似乎是想起来什么，突然眼睛一亮，“我再过两天就成年了，成年了就可以和波波烙印了！我们说好了的，拉塞你一定要留出时间来参加我们的典礼啊！ ”  
拉塞听着群云的话，差点没一口茶水喷出来。  
“……等……等等，这个是你和博先生一起决定的事情吗？”  
“什么呀，你不是早就知道我们在一起的事情了吗？”群云向拉塞报以埋怨的眼神。  
拉塞连忙解释：“我知道你和博先生的关系，但是……”但是拉塞确实没想到博先生会同意和群云烙印，毕竟这算是一辈子的事情。“……群云你想清楚了嘛？完全标记还可以用魔法洗掉，但是烙印的仪式是要在十二神面前进行的。”  
“拉塞，我知道你在担心什么。但是我真的已经想得很清楚了，我绝对不会后悔的。”群云盼着这一天的到来已经很久了，他一次又一次的反反复复的确认着自己的心意，“……就算波波对我还隐藏了很多很多的秘密，但是我觉得迟早有一天，等我有能力和他并肩而立的时候，他一定会愿意告诉我的。”  
群云望向窗外，眼神飘得有些遥远：“所以我现在才要这么努力，追上他的脚步才行。”  
拉塞敲了敲桌面，拉回了群云的目光：“行了行了，不用再在我这个孤家寡人面前说这么些肉麻话了。”他伸出手，揉了揉小龙崽的被尘土弄得有些脏兮兮的粉毛，“不管以后发生什么，遇到什么困难，都可以来找我，我永远会帮你的知道吗？”  
群云抓住拉塞的手，紧紧地握住：“拉塞也要快一点找到自己的幸福啊。”  
拉塞看着小龙崽充满希冀的眼神，轻轻的点了点头。  
希望幸福能够伴随他们直到永远吧。

烙印典礼并没有非常的盛大，就在小龙崽成年的那一天，宾客也是只有他们稀少的亲朋好友，令人满意的是一切都进行得顺顺利利。念叨了许久心愿终于达成的群云，一股脑的灌了自己不知道多少的香槟酒，等到被博察兰抱着回到他们的小屋的时候，已经是醉得有些意识不清了。  
“波……波波！我好开心！我成年了！我们烙印了！ ”一把搂住博察兰，已经不再像以前那样小只的群云已经可以把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，用十分舒服的抱住他。  
“乖，先睡吧。”博察兰给小龙崽剥掉了礼服外衣，整个人塞到了床上。不料前边还醉的迷糊的小龙崽一个鲤鱼打挺又给跳了起来。  
“要洗澡澡再睡觉觉！ 不洗澡澡脏兮兮！ ”小龙崽摆着手就朝着浴室走，害怕他溺在浴缸里的博察兰只得跟了上去。  
群云把自己脱了个干净，扑通一下的跳进了大浴缸里，溅起的水花淋到了跟进来的博察兰。像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关，群云咯咯的看着博察兰笑了起来，用手捧起一捧水就朝他泼了过去。  
“波波湿漉漉！一起来洗澡澡嘛！ ”  
博察兰无奈的看着似乎在发酒疯的小龙崽，只得脱下自己的衣服丢在一边，赤裸着身子踩进了那个可以容纳两个以上人的大浴缸里，把还在不停的朝他泼水的闹腾小龙崽一把给拽到自己怀里禁锢住。  
“要洗澡就别闹，乖一点。”  
小龙崽不安分的挣扎起来，两具赤裸的身体紧紧靠在一起，浴室里因为烧热的洗澡水弥散的朦胧雾气弥散在整个空间，让气氛变得有些燥热起来。  
“波波，你硬了。”敏感的小龙崽感受到了熟悉的热物戳在了自己的大腿根部，他笑嘻嘻的用腿蹭了蹭那个让他愉快的大宝贝。  
博察兰暗自在心里叹了口气，原本就不打算在今晚这种日子里放过这个小家伙的，这会儿一闹腾起来，反应自然也就上来了。  
“想要波波的大宝贝狠狠的肏我。”醉鬼说话向来是口无遮拦的，小龙崽主动的凑到了博察兰的面前，献上自己湿润的嘴唇。  
博察兰用力的吻住了自己怀里的小龙崽，水中的手顺着小龙崽的腰线一路摸到他紧俏的屁股，探进了臀缝之间的小穴里。  
热水突然灌进了后穴，让小龙崽浑身一颤。已经习惯了被侵入的后穴已经紧紧的吸住了探进来的手指，顺从的被一点点打开。  
在水中的便利之处大概就是不需要过多的润滑，草草的用手指确认了小龙崽的情况，博察兰便抽了出来，双手扶住小龙崽纤细的腰肢，将自己抵在他穴口处的坚硬的性器一点点顶了进去，直到整根没入其中。  
“唔——”小龙崽发出一声呜咽，在水中被插入的感觉比往常都与众不同，他能感受到水流的侵袭。  
他扭动着腰肢，自觉的用肉穴吞吐着肉棒，只可惜湿滑的浴缸让他难以找到合适的受力点，一次又一次的刚抬起一些便又重重的坐了下去。  
“波波……动动……”难受的小龙崽用湿漉漉的眼神望着博察兰，博察兰笑着再亲了亲他的嘴唇，搂住他的身体，自下而上的用力顶了上去。  
从湿漉漉的浴室滚到了房间的大床上，从傍晚一直做到深夜，一次又一次的将alpha的精液射进omega的体内，交缠在一起的身体完成的是生命的交融。  
一番折腾之后的小龙崽反倒是奇迹般的恢复了清醒，就像是酒劲很快的消失了一般。他把自己塞进博察兰的怀里，露出餍足的表情。  
寂静的气氛随着他们火热的落幕逐渐的重新倾洒在他们的房间里，博察兰躺在床上，搂着怀里微热的身体，思考了许久，最终淡淡的提及了一个他一直不愿意开口的话题。  
“如果还没睡的话，听我说一个故事吧？”  
小龙崽露出好奇的眼神，柔柔的答道：“是什么样的故事？”  
“是另一个被捡回家的小龙崽的故事，你想听吗？”  
怀里的小龙崽突然抬起头来，他眼中有一份隐藏了许久的期待：“那是谁？”  
博察兰没有回答，他慢慢的诉说起了故事。

很久以前，有一个长得很漂亮的奥拉男孩被卖到了黄金港的乐座街，他不甘心的选择了逃跑，但是他太弱小了，一逃走就立刻被人发现了，在那个时候，有一个在乐座街找乐子的客人偷偷的救了他。奥拉男孩向那个人提出请求，让他带自己离开这里。那个人答应了男孩，把男孩带到了艾欧泽亚，并且一直将那个孩子养大成人。那个人为了养育那个男孩，购置了房产，学会了各式各样的饭菜，给他织毛衣，教他识字念书，送他去学习魔法……但是随着男孩逐渐的长大，男孩对那个人产生了超乎想象的执念与欲望，他没能正确的去思考和控制自己的情感，他利用了那个人对他的在意，一而再再而三的做出了各种各样过分的要求，那个人每一次都因为心软而满足了他，因为对那个人来说，这个孩子就是他唯一的家人，是重要的存在。男孩最终还是因为无法得到那个人的回应而陷入了疯狂，他在他们一起居住的房子里囚禁了那个人，不停的侵犯那个人，反反复复的诉说着自己的爱意，折磨着那个人，也折磨着他自己，却无法忍受放手。  
群云不知何时已经泣不成声，他在听到这个故事的内容的时候，便控制不住自己的泪水。他觉得自己感受到了什么，有些诡异和让人摸不着头脑。  
“然后呢？他们都这么样了？”群云抹了一把眼泪，问道。  
“那个人在浴室里自杀了。他无法承受那样的日子，无法接受那个孩子的爱，以最惨烈的方式死在了那个孩子的面前。”博察兰淡淡的诉说着结局，他已经在这漫长的时间里逐渐的封存住了这段噩梦。  
“……那，那个孩子最后怎么样了？”群云哽咽着问出了自己在意的问题。  
“他死了。”博察兰闭上了眼睛，仿佛在回忆些什么“他放了一把火，烧掉了他们曾经的家，而他就站在火场里，等待自己的生命消逝。”  
“……这个故事太悲伤了。”群云把头埋进博察兰的怀里，发出闷闷的声音，“为什么不能是幸福快乐的结局呢？”  
博察兰睁开眼睛，抱紧了自己的小龙崽，露出了笑容。  
“傻瓜，你怎么知道，那个孩子没有能在另一个世界里找到了他深爱的那个人，然后重新和他幸福快乐的在一起呢？”  
“那他们的故事，最后是在另一个世界，幸福快乐的在一起了吗？”  
“嗯，他们幸福快乐的在一起了。”  
“那真的太好了。”  
“嗯，太好了。”  
他们清晨来临之际里相拥而眠，阳光透过锃亮的窗户洒落在被褥上，炫目的光芒散发着的是生命的力量。他们的未来，会是儿孙满堂，相伴至终老，不再有遗憾，不再是悲伤。


End file.
